BB haunted life?
by Aira Chaterine Keehl
Summary: BBxL... BB mau tak mau menyadari ia tertarik pada sosok pemuda di depannya... PENOLONGNYA... L
1. Chapter 1

**BB HAUNTED DAY'S**

**Keyword: BB, Death Note, L, Near, Light, Misa, OOC, Gaje, Humor seperempat Horror, Bahasa indonesia**

**Summary:** BB ato nama kerennya Bau Badan *ditendang BB* bercanda cing!!! yang bener Beyond Brithday adalah remaja aneh psikopat gila *digebukin fans nya B*...yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus... dia bisa ngeliat nomor-nomor masa hidup manusia beserta nama mereka, selain itu dia juga bisa ngeliat yang namanya hantu...!!!! *tiba-tiba suasananya jadi horror banget* xixixixi *ketawa ala kuntilanak* karena B sering mendatangkan kejadian-kejadian aneh maka otomatis tidak ada yang bermain dengannya. Suatu hari.... terjadilah sesuatu yang mengubah hidup Beyond Brithday selamanya....Find out!!

**Disclaimer:** *tereak pake toa* Death note punya saiiiya loh!!!! Uuppzzz *digebukin TO kuadrat* hehehehe... kalo saiiya punya Death Note saiiya pasti ga akan ngebiarin si Light ngebunuh L-ku sanyang!!!

**CUAP-SUAP AUTHOR CUANTIK NAN IMUT BIN NARZIZ...**

Wkwkwkwkw.... Keh keh keh keh.... Khukhukhu... xixixix.... hoihihihi... akhirna author kalian yang cuantik nan imutzz bin narzizzz berhasil juga membuat panpic B!!!! *digeplak rame-rame ama pembaca* kyaaaa—BB-ku sayang!!!!

**BB:** siapa yang yayangx elo??? *ngeluarin piso siap ngebunuh author*

**Author:** xixixi... phiscopatx kumat...*joget-joget ga jelas*

YoO mina-san!!! diharapkan kritik n sarannya lewat review!

**BB HAUNTED DAY'S**

CHAPTER1

KKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! terdengar bunyi kring panjang dari sebuah kamar di kossan SANTET *author: hehehe aneh bgt nama kosannya* sumber bunyi itu ternyata berasal dari benda kecil dengan panjang 30 cm—kepanjangan tau!! yang terletak kurang rapi di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Suara weker –oh jadi itu toh nama bendanya—yang cempreng itu sukses membuat ibu kossan yang galak dan punya aura super horror tereak-tereak ga jelas bak bunyi dengungan serangga di pagi hari.

Setelah tereakan menggelegarnya yang ke tiga kalinya—akibat teriakan bu kossan ini sukses terjadi tsunami masal di beberapa tempat didunia seperti di Indonesia, di Amerika, Ingris, Alaska, Afrika, Jepang, Australia, Philidelphia, Cina, Korea selatan, Korea utara, Antartika, Udah-udah stop-stop!!!! kalo di urain lagi nanti tiga halaman juga ga bakal selesai-selesai!!—Akhirnya bocah remaja pemilik weker laknat itu bangun juga.

"hoaeeeemmmm.... maci pagi kug udah ada suara-suara ribut-ribut gitu ya?"

kata pemuda itu mematikan weker laknatnya dengan santai, masih berusaha bermalas-malasan ria.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA LOE TAU!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak semua warga dunia yang berhasil selamat, termasuk Author kalian yang cuantik inie... hohoho... tapi rupanya pemuda pemilik weker laknat itu tidak mendengarkan teriakan kami. DASAR PEMUDA TULI LAKNAT!!!!! *dilempar BB*

Oke!!! Konsentrasi!! balik lagi kecerita...setelah mandi (hehehe... ini RA-HA-SIA ya! saiiya ngintip B pas lagi mandi loh! dan 'anu-nya' boleh juga loh!!! xixixixi.... *dilemparin piso sama si B*), sikat gigi, dan berpakaian pemuda itu segera memakan roti basi berjaur nan dekil yang tersedia di meja makan.(huuueeekkk*para korban tsunami pada muntah smua*) lalu setelah makan makanan dari planet laknat(?) itu ia langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya...

EEEHHMMM... Tapi tunggu! didepan pintu kamarnya berdiri sesosok tubuh besar mirip buto ijo , yah sayang warnanya ga ijo... _"pasti habis ini bakal terjadi tornado masal"_ batin pemuda itu dalam hati.

"_3"_ hitungnya dalam hati.

"_2"__ hmmm..._

"_1" harus siap mental nih.._

"_0"__ sabar B sabar!!!!_

dan... seperti kata pemuda tadi... terjadilah tornado masal hanya dengan satu tereakan menggelegar dari ibu kossan. "BBEEEEEYYYYYOOOONNNNDDDDD BBBBIIIIRRRRRTTTTTHHHDDDAAAYYY...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUDAH 24 KALI KAU KU PERINGATKAN TENTANG WEKERMU ITUUU!!!!!---"

dan... yah selanjutnya kalian bisa ngebayangin ndiri gimana omelannya si ibu kos khan?? Gunakan imajinasimu!!!

next..

setelah mendengar omelan gak guna dari sang ibu kos, B langsung melesat bagai Eyeshield21 ke tempat kerjanya. "Devil bats ghost!!!" tereaknya... Author ampe terkejut dengan kecepatan lari BB. Ternyata hebat juga nih anak! biar kakinya kecil n keliatan lemas tapi cepat juga! *B binun mau nyekik Author apa pasang pose ge eer*

KKKKKIIIIIIRRRRTTTT.... B sukses ngerem tepat pada waktunya. hampir aja dia nabrak tempat sampah..

(pembaca: padahal bagusan kalo dia nabrak aja! *pembaca di mutilasi si B* huahahaha... ternyata saiiya jahat juga ama pembaca... gomenasai!)

"pagi," kata seorang anak cewe dengan muka lumayan manis tapi tueteeepp kagak bisa ngalahin ke manis-an *mang gula apa?* author.

"pagi," balas B singkat.

"hari ini kakak semangat ya! soalnya kak Naruto lagi ada perlu jadi gak ada yang bantu-bantu di kafe." kata anak itu. *he eh... authornya heran sendiri... kenapa gak ada yang bilang kalo ini fanfic crossover?*

"iya, tenang saja Hina.." kata B sambil mengelus kepala anak itu.

SSSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOPPPPPP!!!! ada yang aneh pada anak itu!!! dia... gak punya kaki??? xoxoxox??? Hantu!!! *authornya jadi merinding disko*

BB and anak cewe hantu itu: ya iyalah author oon!!! bukannya elu sendiri yang nulis BB punya kemampuan ngeliat hantu!!!???

Author: oh iya! maaf-maaf saiiya jadi rada pikun.. hehehe..

balik ke sence!

"B! akhirna kamu datang juga!!" tereak( pembaca: heran nih fanfic dari tadi tereak-tereak mulu

author: ok dah! *masang tampang nantang stadium lanjut* jadi maunya kata ya? ato bisik?

pambaca: halah jangan banyak BACOT lo! *author dengan resmi dan sukses di siksa ma para pembaca...)

*kaset rusak theme sound* bagaimanakah nasib author kita yang cuantik di siksa para pambaca?? akan kah dia berhasil selamat dari kepungan masa yang marah akibat ke gaje-an dan ke lebay-an nya??? saksikan setelah iklan berikut ini!!!

**iklan**

**JOIN MOBAMINGLE THE WORLD OF FUN IN YOUR MOBILE PHONE (****.com****) KAMU BISA NAMBAH TEMAN, BIKIN STORY, NGEDANDANIN AVATAR KAMU, DLL.... TULIS sixoats DI KOLOM SECRET CODENYA! JANGAN LUPA sixoats!**

**Balik lagi ke fanfic gaje ini**

Saiiiyyyyyaaaa berhasil salamat!!!! yyuuu—hhuu! *goyang-goyang lebay* nah, karena author kalian yang cuantik inie dah balik jadi mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya... yuk mari!

Dan ternyata! orang yang teriak tadi itu manusia! (pambaca: ya iyalah masak monster?? serius dong!) Ok! saiiya serius! manusia itu seorang cewek blode dengan pakaian gothic lolita dan tampang ancur sok imut. Siapakah dia? ini quizz buat para pembaca.

"tenang, tenang dulu Mi—author: stop jangan kasih tau namanya!—"

"kok gitu sih Author?" tanya Mi—ampir-ampir!

"khan saiiya ngasih quizz ke pembaca"

"oh.." kata Mi—eh salah, cewe itu ber ohh ria.

BALIK KE CERITA!!!!

"B, Naruto ada urusan! qta Cuma bertiga di sini n bentar lagi buka." kata suara cempreng cewe itu panik *di tonjok Misa*--eh kelepasan! dan cewe itu emang namanya Misa.. tepatnya Misa Amane.

"tenang.. aku yakin kita bertiga bisa kok." kata Sena menenangkan..—he eh loh kok ada Konbayakawa Sena??—

"misa-chan kita berempat kok..." kata ishimaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Misa.

"oh, Ishimaru...tadi aku ngak ngeliat kamu...makanya"

"udah-udah aku emang gak pernah dihargain..." kata Ishimaru nangis di pojokan ruangan –entah kenapa rasanya ada orang lain dari karakter Death Note yang mirip dengan Ishimaru hohoho... tau khan???—

"Yosh! ayo kita buka kafenya!" kata B yang entah kenapa jadi bersamangat.

Singkat cerita... dalam waktu 5 menit setelah kafe dibuka banyak pengunjung yang langsung 'menyerbu' kafe itu bak sarang lawan dalam perang bersenjata.

Setelah kurang lebih 8 jam 'berperang' dengan para pengunjung, kafe akhirnya tutup juga.

BB yang pulang paling akhir, saat sedang beres-beres B melihat sesosok bayangan 'orang sekarat' yang mengintip dari kaca etalase toko.

"masuklah," kata B.

orang itu terkejut sejenak lalu berkata, "bukankah kafe ini sudah tutup?"

"ya, tapi kulihat kau sangat kelaparan." kata B

orang itupun masuk dengan malu-malu. "hmm, masih ada cake stoberi?" tanya orang itu, ia lalu duduk di salah satu bangku kafe yang mengahadap pintu keluar kafe. Orang seorang pemuda, ia memakai kaos putih polos dan celana jeans berwarna biru tua. Cara duduk pemuda itu sangat normal(baca:aneh) dia duduk dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya kekursi dan memeluk mereka(baca:kedua kakinya itu)

"iya," jawab B sambil menyodorkan sepotong besar cake stoberi.

Hmm, pemuda itu sedikit mirip B... HAAAHH??? apa gak salah??? *author ngucek-ngucek mata berulang kali gak percaya* MEREKA MIRIP BANGET!!! CUMA BEDA WARNA MATA DOANG!!!

"ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" kata B santai. (author: apa dia gak nyadar muka mereka tuh mirip banget???? dasar B tolol! *di geplak fansnya B*)

"aku L, panggil saja aku Ryuuzaki atau Ryuuga" kata pemuda itu sambil meneruskan mngunyah cakenya.

"baik, jadi namamu Ryuuga?" kata B ragu.. sebenarnya dia sudah bisa ngeliat nama orang itu dari tadi. (kalo dia BB yang asli... baca: yang maen di Death Note another note... dy pst akan ngebunuh L karena aslinya nama Ryuuzaki alias Rue Ryuuzaki pernah di pake sama Beyond Brithday setelah itu baru digunakan oleh L.)

"kamu siapa?"

"aku B, panggil aku Beyond atau B atau sesukamulah" kata B ikut-ikutan berlagak punya banyak nama.

"oh, boleh kupanggil kau Beruang?"

"silahkan,--eh—uapuahhh??? saiiya ini manusia! bukan binatang!!" kata B kesal berhasil dengan sukses di permainkan oleh orang aneh bernama L, Ryuuzaki,Ryuuga atau nama-nama anehnya yang lain.

"khan tadi bilang sesukamulah.. jadi saiiya sukanya manggil Beruang." jawab L dengan gaya Childish.

"..." B jadi rada cengo...

_Aku __jadi kepingin ngakhirin masa hidup nih orang sekarang juga_.....

pikir B.

B P.O.V

Aku memandangi orang yang sedang duduk di depanku ini.. orang yang aneh... oh jadi nama aslinya L lawliet? jadi itu nama orang yang tlah berani menghina tuan B ini??? mungkin dia sudah bosan hidup! harusnya tadi tak usah ku tolongin biat aja dia kelaparan ampe matek!!!!

" B-kun masih ada kue?" tanya Ryuuga.

"hmm, tidak! sudah habis." kata B rada kesel

"ohh, kalo udah gak ada kue saya pulang dulu ya.." kata Ryuuga turun dari kursinya.

----------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR: senangnya hatiku turun panas demamku! akhirna fic ini update juga! yaiiii!!!

BB: dasar author mkkb (masa kecil kurang bahagia)

AUTHOR: (ngelempar B pake batu)

BB: (nimpukin author) Kenapa dia ada disini? (nunjuk L yang lagi makan cake stoberi *author mau dong!)

AUTHOR: terserah gue! lagian gue lebih suka L dari pada elo! L kan pacar gue (pembaca pada muntah)

BB: cuih (masih kesal karena dibilang beruang) terserahlah author jeleg!

AUTHOR: APA KAU BILANG???????????????(siap-siap ngelempar kursi)

BB: a... ampun......(luka-luka gara-gara dilemparin kursi)

AUTHOR&Misa: silahkan REVIEW NYA!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**Z**

**!**  
**!**

AUTHOR: Misa? kamu kok muncul sih?

Misa: suka-suka gue dong author gebleq! btw mana Light-ku! kok dia ga muncul??

AUTHOR: Tunggu aja di chapter 2 ato 3.

NANTIKAN CHAPTER 2 NYA!

**MIND REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review: Ok thanks atas kritik sarannya! Saiiya jadi semakin semangat! hmm sory karena baru bisa update sekarang.. ^0^b

1. Di chapter ini saiiya akan mengurangi author notenya!

2. Maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya banyak sekali typo-nya tapi karena saiiya emang ga punya bakat untuk mengedit cerita jadi mungkin di chapter ini masih akan ada salah typo... hmm ada yang mau ngedit fic saiiya?

**Summary B tentang L:** "L mempunyai masa hidup yang aneh..."

**Summary L tentang B:** "B-kun saiiya mau cake nya lagi"

Genre: untuk chapter ini genrenya Hummor/Mistery

Rated: tetap T aja deh...

Disclaimer: Author (ga) berani sumpah Death note punya dia tapi Author yakin dan

percaya L dan BB punya author..

**Chapter 2**

**Death towel and L's Death(?)**

**B P.O.V**

Aku memandang lapangan sepak bola dengan pandangan kosong. Huh, memboasnkan... sialan benar orang itu! Udah mengatai aku beruang makan gratisan pula. Ya sudahlah, toh aku juga yang salah kenapa mau mengajaknya masuk. Hmm.. pandanganku kini terpusat pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis, aku langsung menghampiri anak itu.

"Mengapa kau masih disini?" tanyaku.

"A, aku ingin ibu..." kata anak itu, ia menangis semakin keras.

"Harusnya 'mereka' sudah menjemputmu."

"Hiks hiks...Near belum mati.. Near masih hidup... ibu berjanji akan menjemput Near begitu dia menemukan ayah," anak itu meremas boneka kelincinya. "ibu tidak mungkin bohong!"

"Near.." aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Near.. anak ini berkenalan denganku beberapa bulan lalu. Near adalah hantu. ia sudah mati beberapa tahun lalu di lapangan ini... yah sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya... ia masih kecil.

"Kakak harus pergi dulu ya, tenang saja ibumu pasti akan datang," kataku seraya beranjak dari situ. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi kerja kalau tidak Sasuke akan membunuhku.

"B,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau ikut," kata Near tangannya menggenggam erat celana jeansku.

"Ok, tapi Near-chan jangan nakal ya!"

R1 Mode On

Tempat kerja paruh waktu BB#2

Toko DVD

"KEMANA SAJA KAMU B??" sambut sebuah suara ketika aku melangkah memasuki toko.

"Eh, bos Uchiha..."

Uchiha Sasuke bosku yang super galak muncul juga.... Seperti biasa ia menyambutku dengan muka ancurnya

"Motor saya bannya bocor trus saya harus jalan keliling-keliling nyari tempat tambal ban, terus pas udah dibenerin saya kejebak macet panjang banget bos sampai-sampai ambeyen saya kumat karena kelamaan duduk di motor"

"Ya udah, cepat masuk sana!" kata Sasuke yang rupanya udah capek ngomelin saya terus tiap hari. Bayangkan ini sudah yang ke—halah aku lupa udah yang ke berapa kalinya aku terlambat masuk kerja. Mungkin orang ganteng kayak gue emang ga pantas kerja di toko DVD (DVD nya bajakan pula! Bisa merusak moral bangsa neh.) Ingat kalo mau beli DVD jangan yang bajakan! harus yang asli! Walau kadang kualitas DVD bajakan itu lebih bagus dari yang asli dan di samping itu DVD bajakan juga lebih murah tapi hargailah para aktor-aktris dan produser-sudradara dengan membeli DVD yang asli! Bisa-bisa Indonesia tambah miskin kalau kalian beli yang Bajakan. Ingat beli produk yang asli!—AN: dalam setting cerita ini B tinggal di sebuah negara kepulauan bernama Indonesisa—(iklan layanan masyarakat ini disampaikan oleh B)

Aku segera masuk dan berganti pakaian. Yah di toko ini kami punya seragam resmi yang modelnya khusus dibuat oleh istri bos Uchiha yaitu bu Sakura. Kami semua dengan sangat terpaksa harus menggunakan seragam dengan model dan warna yang norak banget, masa cowo seganteng aku harus make seragam warna pink?? Bisa rusak imageku di mata para cewe!

"Bisakah kau berhenti berlari-lari?" kataku pada Near yang sedang berlari mengelilingi rak-rak tempat DVD

"B-kun bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Mamori. Ia yang heran melihatku bicara sendiri menghentikan aksinya (halah lebay) makan kue sus kesukaannya.

Author numpang nongol : Aaaawww Mamori Ane-chan dari Eyeshield21!! *teriak-teriak lebay*

"Tidak apa-apa Mamori-nee"

Near tidak mendengar ucapanku, dia terus saja berlari kesana-kemari. Baru saja aku ingin memborgolnya untuk mencegahnya menjatuhkan barang-barang ketika seseorang memasuki toko.

"Ka..kau!"

"Yoo B-kun apakareba?" kata orang yang baru masuk itu. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihatku.

"L," mengapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya??????

"B-kun bekerja di sini ya? kebetulan sekali mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja paruh waktu di sini,"

"Ooh.." aku hanya bisa ber-oh pelan walaupun didalam hati aku 99,99999% eneg ngeliat muka L.

"B-kun tolong antar orang baru itu ke ruang ganti," teriak Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menangani pelanggan.

"Ikut aku" kataku tanpa memandang wajah L.

Aku mengantar L ke ruang ganti...

Sesampainya di ruang ganti..

L membuka kaos putih polosnya, ternyata badan L sangat kurus aku sempat terheran-heran. Mengingat kebiasaan makan makanan manisnya yang mendarah daging, secara logika manapun tidak mungkin dia memiliki tubuh sekurus ini. L benar-benar seperti sakit busung lapar tingkat akut... (B dilempar sama Author karena telah menghina L)

"L"

"Ya B-kun?" kata L memasang pose genitnya.

(huuuuuueeeeeekkkk!!! aku..*baca:B* muntah dalam hati)

"Kau kurus sekali."

"Kenapa? B-kun iri melihat tubuhku yang langsing ini?" senyum khasnya mengembang di bibir L.

Sekali lagi B muntah dalam hati dan pikirannya...

(Author numpang lewat: Eh, emang bisa gitu muntah di dalam hati dan pikiran??)

"Bukan bagitu maksudku bodoh!" Teriakku marah. Entah kenapa aku harus mengakuinya, aku sekejap tadi wajahku memerah untuk alasan yang sama sekali tak kuketahui.

Tiba-tiba L terjatuh, dia pingsan. Segera aku menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai (agaknya sebagian diriku menyesali perbuatan ini, lebih baik kubiarkan saja dia jatuh !) Aku meraba keningnya, panas, apa dia demam? Ya sudahlah tidak ada waktu memikirkannya aku ambil air dan handuk dulu. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku setengah berlari menggambil air dingin dari keran dan mencari handuk dekil bekas ngepel lantai wc milik bos Uchiha.

Aku kembali lagi ketempat L. Memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan ini, lagipula aku juga gak tega sama L tapi ya sudahlah sekarang tuh benar-benar saat yang tepat untuk 'pembalasan' khukhukhu... senyum psikopat mengembang di wajah gantengku. Aku melap wajah L yang masih pingsan huahahaha... rusak sudah wajah L akibat perbuatan laknat ku. Hmm... tunggu! ada yang aneh, masa hidup L berkurang derastis? bukankah tadi angkanya masih banyak? hmm, menarik... sekali lagi kulap wajah L dengan handuk 'laknat' itu. Wah, berkurang lagi! kegiatan melap wajah itu kulakukan terus menerus hingga akhirnya masa hidup L tinggal 2 jam.

Sungguh hal yang sulit dipercaya, mungkinkah mataku telah salah? tepi tidak! mataku tak pernah salah.. Tiba-tiba L terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ah.. B-kun? Kau apakan saya?" tanya L membuatku sadar ternyata dia masih belum berpakaian.

"Umm.. eh.. ng..." aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kusembunyikan handuk itu di belakang tubuhku, tanpa sadar wajahku memerah.

'K..kau tadi pi.." jawabku tergagap.

'Ohya?" tanya L terlihat tidak yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Hmm, pokoknya begitu deh! Sekarang cepat pakai bajumu" kataku sambil menyerahkan baju seragam miliknya.

L memakai bajunya sementara aku terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Eng.. aku keluar dulu ya," kataku begity menyadari L sedang membuka resleting celananya. (bisa gawatkan kalau aku dituduh mesum atau L melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku bisa jatuh imageku!)

Aku keluar dari ruangan locker dengan muka masih memerah, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari dalam toko. Ada apa ya? aku segera mempercepat langkahku ke dalam toko.

"Tuan L!" teriak seorang lelaki separuh baya.

"Tuan L jangan kabur lagi! Yang mulia Watari sakit keras," sambung seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Tuan kami tahu tuan ada di dalam" teriak lelaki separuh baya itu lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku yang baru datang ke lokasi kejadian TKP (alah emang ada kasus apa gitu?)

"me.. mereka memaksa masuk" jawab Mamori.

"Tuan L!." kata pemuda berambut coklat.

"Maksudmu aku? aku bukan L" kataku menyadari tatapan mereka berdua yang tertuju padaku.

"Tuan L jangan pura-pura! Ayo ikut kami" Paksa si lelaki paruh baya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan L!" Teriakku berusaha melawan kepungan dari para bodyguard yang entah datang dari mana.

"Cukup Light-kun," kata L yang baru saja muncul (selamat-selamat... saya tidak jadi di seret ke tiang gantungan =_=)

"Tuan L ada dua!" seru mereka berdua.

"Ayo B-kun, kita kabur" dengan gerakan cepat L menarik tangan kananku dan menyeretku berlari.

....****....

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" tanyaku begitu merasa sudah aman. Kami berlari cepat melewati pintu belakang. L hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mereka..." Bisik L

"Anggap saja mereka teman lama yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui."

...****....

**Masa hidupmu telah habis L-kun**

Kejadian itu berkelebat cepat di otakku. Kami sedang menyeberang jalan ketika orang-orang tadi berhasil mengejar kami, mereka berlari mengejar kami... Lampu jalanan berwarna hijau, kendaraan berlomba-lomba memanfaatkan warna hijau itu untuk berjalan, supir sebuah bus menancap gas, kami masih dijalan, terjebak. Warna lampu mobil yang menyilaukan pandanganku, dan... yah.. L, dia melindungiku. L tertabrak... orang-orang berdatangan, darah dimana-mana... cipratan darah L menempel dibajuku, suara orang berteriak... suara baritone yang menyerukan perintah-perintah, dan... Pandangan seorang anak berambut putih...

anak itu...

dia aneh...

tidak mungkin, masa hidupnya bertambah?

**T.B.C**

Hmm, jadi begitulah.. Chapter ini ditutup dengan kematian L dan misteri seorang anak berambut putih. Saiiya berharap chapter ini udah bagus dan bisa di terima oleh author-author yang lain. Saya sebenarnya agak bingung memakai B point of view tapi ya... yang terjadi biarlah terjadi _ wkwkwkwk....

P.S

To Amane Misa: tuh Light nya udah kumunculin...

To L: ya ya aku tahu kau pasti protes dengan cara matimu yang aneh, tapi begitulah ide cerita yang terlintas di pikiran saiiya XD

**MIND REVIEW?**

**KLIK TOMBOL IJO-IJO DI BAWAH...**


	3. OMAKE

OMAKE!

MAAFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter ini cuman omake permintaan maaf saiiya kapada para readers.. coz all my fauld(benar ga ejaannya?) di chapter sebelumnya tanpa saya sadari saya memasukkan dua orang Near (ada yang sadar ga?) yang pertama hantu anak itu, namanya Near... n anak berambut putih itu... (sebenarnya ada lagi karakter berambut putih yang lain tapi di Death Note cuma Near yang berambut putih...) TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! Bodohnya saiiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-_-,)

huh, MAKANYA KALO MAU UPDATE HARUS DI EDIT DULU DASAR AUTHOR DUDUL!!!! (Marah-marah sendiri)

Jadi gimana neh?? Apa saiiya sertakan dua orang Near saja? ato saya buat OC? Ato saya harus nge edit cerita chapter sebelumnya?? Ato saya ikutin saran kak Claire Lawliet? ngeganti anak hantu itu dengan Mello? Kenapa pula saya begitu bodoh? nge update ficnya ga di periksa dulu??? TANYAKAN ITU SEMUA PADA OTAK DUDUL SAIIYA!! (lagi-lagi marah-marah sendiri) Anyway... readers ada saran? tolong telepon seorang teknisi kejiwaan untuk memperbaiki otak saya........ (=_=,) Hmmm, dilema seorang author emang benar-benar berat dan di luar pemahaman otak manusia! Jujur waktu ngebuat chapter 2 itu saya buru-buru nge update karena besoknya saya ada ulangan! Jadi saya gak meriksa dulu....

PELAJARAN BUAT PARA AUTHOR: **JANGAN PERNAH NGE POST CHAPTER TANPA DI PERIKSA DULU!**

Saya jadi stress sendiri apa fic ini masih bisa jalan? berikan saran kalian ya... saya harap author lain yang JAUH lebih BIJAKSANA menyumbangkan ide dan sarannya untuk author gila ini sebelum dia jadi tambah gila! (3_3) bantu saya!!!! (*_*,)

**Silahkan berikan saran anda lewat review!!!! *ngeliat author lain dengan tatapan minta dikasihanani***


	4. Chapter 3

OPENING WORD BY AUTHOR: Setelah merenung selama beberapa bulan ini akhirnya saya memutuskan unuk menggunakan OC buat anak berambut putih yang diliat B.. hmm.. setelah penyaringan nama-nama gaje yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak saya, saya memutuskan untuk memake nama Nate River untuk anak itu. Sesuai saran Claire Lawliet-sensei, Near dan Nate emang punya hubungan khusus tapi saat ini masih saya rahasiakan.. hohoho..

_***_

Summary by BB: L mati karena melindungiku.... Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih menerima kenyataan itu, ya... bisa di bilang ego ku 100% berkata aku senang tapi hati nuraniku berontak.

Summary by L : ......*pergi ke surga dengan tenang*

Summary by Author: *teriak-teriak gaje* L!!! jangan mati... jangan tinggalkan yayangmu

sendirian disini! *digeplak*

Disclaimer: Apa perlu saiiya tulis lagi?? Baca aja disclaimer di chapter sebelumnya! Sampai detik ini masih sama kuq!

Genre: masih sama sejak dahulu kala...

Rated: T.

.....******.....

Nate point of view

Kenapa orang itu menatapku aneh??

Aku sedang berdiri didepan kerumunan orang yang menonton tabrakan yang baru saja terjadi, korbannya bisa kulihat seorang pemuda yang berusia kira-kira sembilan belas tahun, wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat, darah dimana-mana, dan yah, yang membuatku penasaran adalah tatapan seorang pemuda yang berada di samping korban tambrakan itu, bukan wajah shock atau wajah sedih yang di tampilkannya tapi wajah.. hmm, senang? Sesaat pandangan kami bertemu pemuda itu menatapku dengan aneh, seolah aku adalah makhluk planet yang dmutasi ke bumi. Tapi tidak! aku ini manusia.

"Nate! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Mello.

"Kita harus bergegas" sambung Matt. Matt menarik tanganku lalu berlari menyusul Mello.

Aku berlari mengikuti mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang harus ku lihat.

....****....

"Nate, cobalah berkonsentrasi," bisik Mello.

"..." aku tak menjawab. Aku masih sibuk dengan rentetan memoriku tadi. Seperti biasa aku hanya memainkan rambutku. Rupanya Mello merasa tidak diperhatikan sehingga ia langsung merebut buku text milikku.

"Konsentrasilah Nate! kita harus mengumpulkan tugas ini besok." seru Mello.

"...." Aku hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan berpikirku—atau lebih tepatnya di katakan lamunanku—

"Nate! ugh sudahlah, karena inilah aku tak mau sekelompok denganmu! kau terlalu banyak melamun. Ayo Matt, kita lanjutkan tanpa dia"

"Ng.." jawab Matt. Seperti biasa sedang sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"Hei kalian berdua bisa serius gak seh?? Tugas ini harus di kumpulkan besok lo! Aku gak tanggung jawab kalo kita dihukum pak Culler lagi." teriak Mello marah. Dilemparnya buku tebal yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Mello menaikkan kakinya di meja dan mulai menggigiti coklatnya.

"Mello, apa kau tak merasa aneh?" tanyaku.

"Apa?" tanya Mello galak.

"Umm, tidak" Aku kambali melamun, pandanganku menerawang mengingat kejadian tadi.

Nate Flashback.

Bukk.. Pria berambut hitam itu menabrakku dengan keras. Dia terlihat terburu-buru, oh.. Note booknya jatuh, didepan note itu tertulis "DEATH NOTE" Aku mengambil note itu dan memperhatikannya. Tak mungkin itu catatan kematian asli, sampulnya saja sudah kumal. Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan note itu dan memeriksanya nanti... Saat itulah tiba-tiba kecelakaan itu terjadi di depan mataku.

end of flashback

"Matt, Mello aku pulang dulu ada urusan." Kataku bergegas memasukan buku-buku milikku ke dalam tas lalu segera berlari keluar ruang kelas itu.

***

Hmm... kalau tidak salah ku simpan disini. Aku mencari-cari buku itu dalam tas ranselku. Dapat, ini dia. Kubuka lembaran pertama.. ada tulisan 'How to use' rupanya buku ini punya petunjuk juga, tapi untuk apa? kubaca petunjuk pertama;

ThE hUmAn WhOsE nAmE iS wRiTtEn In ThIs NoTe ShAlL dIe.

Mati? hmm.. sulit dipercaya.. mataku terus menelusuri tulisan-tulisan aneh itu. Aku membuka halaman ke dua, ada sebuah nama tertulis di sana "L Lawliet, tertabrak bus. Bus nanjing pukul 18.30 sore, menerobos lampu merah, terjebak, mati tertabrak karena melindungi orang yang ikut terjebak bersamanya. " L lawliet? apakah itu nama pemuda yang tertabrak tadi? Benarkah note ini bisa membunuh orang?

***

Kita beralih ke tempat B dkk...

Normal mode on

B menatap kedua orang di depannya sambil sesekali bergumam tak jelas(ia sedang menenangkan Near yang ingin segera pulang tapi tentu saja bagi orang biasa ia terlihat seperti orang yang komat-kamit bergumam tak jelas. Atau dengan kata lain gila. -_-,)

"Cukup sudah, kenapa kalian terus saja menahanku? Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" tanya B mulai tidak sabaran.

"Maaf lama memperkenalkan diri, saya Roger dan ini Light. Kami adalah pengawal setia king Watari. Kami ditugaskan untuk menyeret tuan muda L ke istana."

B mengamati mereka berdua. Berusaha mencerna tiap kata yang diucapkan Roger. Dia pun berpikir dengan narziznya; 'Haah? siapa pula king Watari itu? Tuan muda L? Istana? Memangnya L itu pangeran dari negeri dongeng ato apa? Pangeran? Tapi tampang L itu beneran gak kayak pangeran. Enakan juga kalo gue yang jadi pangerannya gue kan jauh lebih ganteng dari si L.'

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian tuan muda L" kata Light.

"Bukan salahku! Dia sendiri yang mau menolongku" kenangan tentang L saat itu kembali memenuhi pikiran B.

"Huh, mudah bagimu untuk berkata begitu tapi kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab"

"Tapi itu bukan salahku! Itu hanya kecelakaan" sanggah B

"Kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab anak muda, kaulah yang menyebabkan kematian tuan L."

"Tapi.."

"Cukup." Pria berambut coklat menarik tangan B dengan keras. "pokoknya dengarkan kami dulu!"

"ka..kau apa-apaan?" B dengan sigap menepis tangan pemuda itu. Butir-butir air mata mengalir dari mata Light..

"ma..maaf Roger-san, saya keluar dulu." kata Light seraya beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"ke.. kenapa dia?"

"dia.. dialah yang paling sedih akan kematian tuan L, dia tunangan tuan L"

"hah?? tunangan? tapi... dia, dia laki-laki kan?"

"ya.. asal anda tahu saja, dengan kerendahan hati saya mohon anda untuk tidak sembarangan menilai tuan L.. hubungan ini memang...er.. tidak normal tapi saya memahami perasaan itu." jelas Roger gugup.

'oh.. jadi dia juga seorang gay?' pikir B yang hanya memperhatikan bagian terakhir ucapan Roger. Segera B menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. 'aku harus lebih hari-hati nih'

"..itu.. bukan berarti saya gay tuan B."

"er..ya saya mengerti" kata B semakin waspada.

'well, kita mulai saja. Maukah anda menggantikan tuan L? hanya untuk beberapa minggu saja?"

"hah???" (Author: hah?? B ngegantiin L? UAPUAHHH?? gak pantes banget tuh! *dibakar B*)

"maksud anda?" tanya B, dia terlihat sangat tidak mengerti.

"begini.. Yang mulia Watari, ayah angkat tuan B sedang sakit keras. Dia sangat membutuhkan tuan L sekarang ini." Jelas Roger kelihatan sedih. Roger merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. "ini"

'oh jadi ini yang namaya Watari itu? well, nama aslinya Quillsh Wammy... kayaknya pernah dengar deh."

"tadinya kami ingin membujuk tuan L untuk pulang, namun..." Roger memotong kata-katanya dan menatap B tajam.

"dia meninggal.." sambung B. "karena menolongku"

"begitulah.. jadi sekaranglah saatnya anda untuk bertanggung jawab"

"a..aku? tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa 'memerankan' L dengan baik?"

"jika itu terjadi maka.."

"em..?" B menelan ludah gugup.

"makan anda akan saya jadikan uke baru saiia" kata Roger dengan gaya super duper ngeper sexy!! bahkan gayanya itu mengalahkan gaya Bretney Pears! ehh... salah! Brithney Pears. B hanya bisa sweatdroped melihat pemandangan aneh bin ajaib di depannya.

"ehhmm.. maaf tuan Roger.." kata B setelah ia susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. "dan.. jka saya menolak?"

"lebih parah lagi!! anda akan jadi uke sekaligus budak saya selama waktu-yang-belum-sempat-saya-tentukan-dan-mungkin-tidak-akan-saya-tentukan! dengan kata lain selamanya!" kata Roger kalem

B hanya bisa sweatdroped season dua setelah melihatnya. 'huh! enaknya kumutilasi saja nih orang!' pikir B dalam hati setelah sadar tadi dia sempat membawa pisau dapur saat pulang dari kafe.

"baiklah, saya rasa anda tidak akan menolak." kata Roger kalem. "nah, sebagai imbalannya saya akan berikan cek senilai sepuluh juta dollar ini"

"HAH?? SEPULUH JUTA DOLLAR??" tereak B kaget setengah mati 'mimpi apa aku semalam?' pikir B ngaco. 'oh, aku ingat!! kemarin kan aku mimpi dipaksa –piip- and –piip- sama seorang kakek tua ga jelas.. terus setelah –piip- dan melakukan –piip- dia minta tambah. Terus –piip- lalu.. lalu..(!?)' (A/N: panjang bener mimpinya! Apalagi pake –piip- ga jelas lagi! jangan-jangan.... *di mutilasi B*)

"well.. saya serius. Anda akan menjadi tuan L mulai besok pagi."

***

Di waktu yang sama.. hanya saja di tempat berbeda, seorang anak kecil berambut putih masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil di rumah sakit.

"?"

"iya bu, aku datang lagi." kata Nate pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah tempat tidur pasien tidak jau dari pintu kamar .

"Nate.. kau sudah besar." kata seorang wanita paruh-baya penghuni tempat tidur itu. Dia seorang wanita peruh-baya yang terlihat renta dan tidak sehat. Sebuah selang digunakan untuk membantunya bernafas. Perempuan itu mengelus pipi Nate lembut sambil terus menatap ke matanya.

"hmm.. dimana Near? apa dia tidak datang?"

"dia.." Nate terdiam sejenak, matanya jelas memancarkan sebuah kesedihan. Bayangan masa laulu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diingatnya kembali menerobos masuk."ibu tidak ingat? ibu meninggalkannya di hari itu. Hari saat ayah kecelakaan."

'N..Nate?" bisik wanita itu pelan. "apa yang kau katakan? Near masih hidup kan? ayo, setelah ibu kembali sehat kite berdua mencarinya."

"ta..tapi"

"janjilah Nate."

"iya bu"

***

AT BB'S ROOM

"huh, akhirnya bisa pulang juga!" seru B. Dia langsung merebahkan diri ke kasurnya tanpamenyalakan lampu. "capek..."

B menatap langit—langit kamar kontrakannya yang sudah retak di sana-sini akibat tereakan sang ibu kos. Sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan tempat itu... sebentar lagi dia harus memerankan L dengan sebaik-baiknya... kalau tidak... yah, B tidak berani memikirkan akibatnya... "huh, hari ini banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpaku." kata B pada dirinya sendiri.

Braakk...! Tiba-tiba dari arah dapur terdengar suara barang jatuh.

'a.. ada siapa?' pikir B. Tangannya telah siap menggengam pisau dapurnya.

B masuk ke dapur...

...

kemudian...

...

menyalakan lampu...

...

dan...

...

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! KAMU!!" teriak B dengan gajenya. Akibat dari tereakannya itu para tetangga yang lagi enak-enakan tidur langsung pada bangun+budeg permanen.. (makhlum itu udah jam 11.00pm...)

pembaca: hah? jam 10 malam? bukannya B selesai kerja tuh sekitar jam 9 gitu.. tapi kan berhubung L matek dia jadi pulang jam 7.30pm.. trus ke rumah sakit... diintrogasi paling pulangnya jam 9pm.. kuq sampe jam 11?

Author: wah.. hebat juga nih pembaca! bisa tau jadwalnya si B sebelum saiia bilangin. (^_^) emang bener seperti penjelasan pembaca. harusnya B pulang jam 9 tapi karena dia diajak sama seme-nya ke karokean jadi yah.. tentu aja B sebagai uke yang baik pasti akansenantiasa menuruti semenya kan! hohohoho (*Author sukses di tendang+dibakar+ditinju+di mutilasi B*)

B: Dasar author gebleg!! cepetan lanjutin ceritanya!! Gue di pairinggin sama si kakek Roger ancur itu lagi! (Sewot) enakan juga gue sama L gitu.. eeehh!! kagak!! GUE BUKAN GAY!!

Back to the sence

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! KAMU!!" teriak B dengan gajenya. B nyaris aja kena serangan jantung ngeliat makhluk di depannya. "L! kamu masih idup!!?"

Dan..

benar, sosok di depannya itu adalah seorang pemuda jangkung namun terlihat sedikit bungkuk dengan kulit sepucat salju dan rambut sehitam malam..L..pemuda itu sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari es B.

"ah payah, ga ada kue!" keluh L. L masih sibuk mencari-cari dan tidak memperdulikan B yang dengan mata melotot dan kondisi mengenaskan memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

"L! kamukan udah mati!" kata B panik.

"hmm.. jadi saya udah mati ya? emang sih saya ngerasa agak aneh setelah nyelamatin kamu." kata L (pura-pura) kalem. "kayaknya sejak saya nyelametin kamu tidak ada yang bisa melihat , walaupun saya sebelum mati juga tidak ada yang mau repot memperhatikan saya tapi aneh.."

"jadi intinya.." kata B setelah sudah lebih tenang. "kamu sudah mati, dan sekarang jadi hantu."

"bodoh! hantu mana mungkin bisa ngelakuin ini" kata L sebelum dengan kecepatan cahaya menerjang B dengan tendangannya. "DUUUAAAKK!!" tepat mengenai muka B hingga dia terpental.

"hei! apa yang kau lakukan?" tereak B marah.

"saya hanya mengetes apakah saya masih hidup atau sudah menjadi hantu. Dan menurut saya, saya masih manusia karena bisa melakukan hal tadi." jelas L tenang.

"Kampret lu! kalo mo nyoba gituan jangan di muka ganteng gue tau!" omel B. Dia segera menuju kaca untuk merapikan mukanya yang ancur gara-gara tendangan L. (Author: biar ga dirapiin juga tetep aja jelek! week!)

"ho.. kalo gitu sebaiknya saya mencoba dengan apa B-kun?" tanya L yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan B.

"hei.. jangan dekat-dekat deh!"

L memandang sekelilingnya sementara B sibuk berkaca. "ternyata apartemen B-kun jelek ya." komentar L.

"ssstt! jangan berani-berani bilang apartemem ini jelek kalo masih mau hidup! Bisa-bisa kamu dibunuh ibu kos lagy.." Bisik B refleks membekap mulut L.

"em..ump"

'tapi dia kan emang sudah mati' pikir B. setelah aman B melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut L.

"intinya.. kamu sudah mati dan aku disuruh bertanggung jawab atas kematianmu."

L duduk di kursinya dengan gaya duduk 'jongkok-nya'yang biasa lalu bertanya, "bertanggung jawab apa B-kun?"

B ragu-ragu sejenak lalu berkata pelan. "umm.. aku harus menggantikanmu untuk sementara."

"Uuuapa?" L nyaris jatuh dari kursinya mendengar jawaban B. "siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"orang yang bernama Roger." jawab B sedikit kaget melihat reaksi L.

"huh.. Roger bodoh"

***

sementara itu di sebuah rumah megah milik Quillsh Wammy...

"Huaachiuh.."

"ada apa tuan Roger?" tanya Emily salah seorang pelayan disana.

"sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" jawab Roger tenang. "well, aku sudah biasa dibicarakan. Mungkin oleh salah satu uke-ku"

***

Well, that's it! it's the end of this chapter!!

**MOHON DI REVIEW!!!!**

**SAIIA AKAN BERUSAHA TERUS MENG-UPDATE CERITA INI!**

**Gomen.. lama update, saya kan harus belajar bwt try out!**

**Well, UN udah dekat dan saya gak yakin bisa terus meng-update cerita ini..**

**TAPI BUAT PARA READERS SAIIA USAHAIN DEH!! I WILL UPDATE THIS FIC UNTIL REALLY THE END! I PROMISE!!**

**SO.. MOHON REVIEWNYA!!**

**KLIK TOMBOL IJO-IJO DI BAWAH.**


End file.
